True meridian is considered to be the arc of a great circle of the points of the surface of the heavenly body, the Earth in particular, equal to the geographical longitude. In the horizontal plane true meridian in navigation is the tangent to said arc. In the present application, under true meridian the said tangent is meant as well.
For determining true meridian use is made of different methods: magnetic, astronomic, and gyroscopic.
The main remarkable drawbacks of the magnetic method are as follows:                impossibility of using it in the higher polar latitudes because of the small value of the horizontal component of the magnetic Earth field;        with acceleration there occur un permissibly major errors and therefore this method is used in hybrid compasses: gyro magnetic and gyro inductive, they containing not only magnetic course sensors but also gyroscopes;        impossibility of using on the rotating heavenly bodies not having magnetic field.        
The main remarkable drawbacks of the astronomic method are as follows:                impossibility of using when heavenly bodies being invisible (depending on weather conditions);        necessity of knowing the coordinates of the location and the time of the course determining;        necessity of determining bearing of the heavenly body by means of the astronomy year book.        
This method is implemented by the astrocompasses.
The main remarkable drawbacks of the gyroscopic method are as follows:                impossibility of using in the higher polar latitudes because of the small value of the horizontal component of the angular velocity of the Earth rotation;        long duration for operation readiness (being up to dozens of minutes);        it is required to know the location coordinates, particularly, geographical latitude;        necessity of using the gyroscope;        big sizes, big weight and high cost;        impossibility of using on the aircrafts because of their high manoeuvrability and lower velocity of the precession of the gyroscope.        
An object of the present technical solution is to provide quick and accurate determination of true meridian not only with immobile object but also with its moving irrespective of the disturbing factors influence, in particular, weather conditions, vibrations, transverse accelerations, external magnetic fields, without the necessity of knowing the location and without the necessity of using gyroscopes.